


I Am The First Avenger

by MandyMyfanwy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyMyfanwy/pseuds/MandyMyfanwy
Summary: They call one of them the First Avenger, but who really deserves the title?





	I Am The First Avenger

I am the first Avenger. I fought the Nazis, fought Hydra, long decades past. I waited in the ice until my country needed me again. I came back, and the fight is just the same, but all different. I am the first Avenger.

I am the first Avenger. I have guarded this world ten long centuries. I fought for Midgard before they knew the threat. I have long watched this world and long shall I watch it still. I am the first Avenger.

I am the first Avenger. I go into danger, unknown, and find the way. I clear the path when the others can't even see the path. I am the shadows, the dark before the storm. I am the first Avenger.

I am the first Avenger. I fought so many years for SHIELD, now I'm the old man here. I saw the others come, kept them safe, kept us safe from them. I fight to recover from lost control, the trust lost and memories I'm stuck with. I am the first Avenger.

I am the first Avenger. I saw the harm I caused, and set to fixing it. I was asked to join this new initiative, before it even existed. I will not stand by and allow us any collateral damage. I am the first Avenger.

I am the first Avenger. I set out to avenge my family, saw their killer's name on his weapon. I fought against their killer at a killer's side. I fight for life to avenge their deaths. I am the first Avenger.

I am the first Avenger. I sprung from the desire to protect this world, however poorly executed. I was created to this role where others found themselves pressed into it. I stand for life, all life. I am the first Avenger.

I am the first Avenger. I don't know why they tell me that. I'm just a kid, they've been fighting since before I was born. I shouldn't argue, they know better. At least they can stop arguing when they just declare... I am the first Avenger.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, the characters are, in order: Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Spider-Man. This sprung from one of those "texts from superheroes" memes that had Steve and Thor arguing over it, and I decided that it needed exploring. Each of them has some claim to the title of First Avenger, depending on how you spin the words. In the end, at least they can agree on Peter as a neutral choice, for no other reason than his lack of claim.


End file.
